


A Pearl Draped Problem

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Ocean and his Moon [4]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Crossover, Implied Sexual Content, Loki is a Tease, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Loki decides to visit his lover in Atlantis.





	A Pearl Draped Problem

Arthur rubbed his face tiredly as he swam through the glowing palace towards his bedroom, more than ready for the day to be over.

He had arrived to find the closest lava pools providing them with geothermal energy and warmth had somehow been _drained_. He could already feel the difference in temperature, the water uncomfortably brisk. Not only that, but it put crops, the elderly, and warmth dependant livestock at risk.

Thankfully they already had emergency measures in place, outsourcing their energy needs to the next closest lava source and using it to synthetically provide warmth where it was desperately needed. Long term though, if the lava did not return, he would have to meet with the Brine King to discuss setting up a power plant in his kingdom to fulfil their needs. Hopefully the crustacean felt some debt toward him for saving his life, it would certainly make talks a bit easier. He doubted it though, considering he destroyed much of the other’s land whilst releasing Godzilla (the name he had affectionately given the Karathen. He had considered calling her Karen, but it had too much of a ‘I want to speak to the manager’ vibe).

That, at least, was an issue for another day. For now, he could rest, though he was still getting used to sleeping underwater. He always dreamt he was drowning when he slept fully submerged.

Arthur’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his face as his bedroom door slid open, an unexpected visitor laying atop his bed. 

Seductively laid out on his side, dressed in a skintight black and green scale suit with an open upper chest, was Loki.

“Miss me?” The god asked, eyelids suggestively low. Arthur was so delighted he swam over in a bolt of speed that left a current in his wake, latching onto the aquatic mattress and kissing down on the other so deeply the two might have actually drowned.

Loki grinned at his vigour when they parted, sliding his hands up his lover’s scale clothed front.

“How’d you get in?” Arthur questioned curiously, having been told the palaces defences were impenetrable.

“I swam.” The other answered simply, his hair flowing around his head in black tendrils, like some kind of sea witch. _Cryptic as ever_ , the brunette noted with a chuckle, pressing their lips together softly this time.

“You have an interesting bed.” Loki noted aloud when it ended, and he wasn’t wrong. It was large and round, as well as strangely buoyant, and though its surface wasn’t rough it wasn’t exactly soft either.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to be made of this stuff that helps you stick to it so you don’t float away. I think it might actually be alive, it’s pretty weird.” Loki tittered, amused at this, but thankfully didn’t seem put off if the leg rubbing against his thigh was anything to go by.

Their mouths filled with saltwater as they began to make out heatedly, yet another thing he was yet to grow used to.

“Ever had sex underwater?” Arthur asked, attempting to molest the other’s neck but failing, the water between them making things rather difficult.

“No, you?” Loki returned, massaging his lover’s package with his hand far more successfully.

“ _Mn_ ~ nup, but I’m looking forward to it.”

§

Arthur sat atop his throne, looking off at nothing in a dreamy fashion.

He’d left Loki, beautifully naked and fast asleep, in his quarters when he left that morning, having been summoned by Vulko. If not for it he would have happily spent the whole day in bed, but apparently a King wasn’t allowed to do that. He wasn’t sure why. All he was doing right now was sitting in his throne waiting for his mother like a child. He’d much rather be perfecting his underwater sex skills.

Making love whilst submerged had been nothing like he’d expected. For one, everything became strangely dry and slow. Still, they had been up to the challenge, and Loki proved himself to be an incredibly creative problem solver. He was getting excited just thinking about it, alas it would probably be hours before he could leave without getting told off.

It took a moment, but he noted Vulko looked rather irked from where he floated beside him.

“Vulko, you ok?” The man forced a smile, pulling himself from his own inner musings.

“Of course, your highness.”

“Come on man, tell me, what’s up?” His face screwed up in confusion, unfamiliar with the land-dweller expression, but after a second he seemed to catch on.

“It’s nothing, my King, just all these little things. First the lava flow, then just last night all the sharks got loose, someone programmed the holograms in the centre of town to start spewing insults, and the hydrocanons lost power for an hour.” _Wow, he was right, that was a lot of bad stuff._ “It’s as if we’re under a curse.”

The next second his mother swam in, looking even more irritated than Vulko had.

“There’s been a theft in the treasury.” She announced.

“Impossible! How did they get in?” His advisor cried.

“We have no idea, but they stole the royal pearls.”

“Wow, looks like a whole pile of bad luck!” Arthur grinned nervously, just now realising his initial impression of Loki may have been correct and he was most likely harbouring a thief in his bed.

“I just don’t understand! Why all these things? Why now?” The Queen Mother scowled to herself.

“It’s as if we’re plagued by fae.” Vulko agreed.

“Are those real?” Arthur asked curiously. Considering the Fishermen were practically mermaids he wouldn’t have been surprised.

“Some believe so. They like blaming invisible spirits of mischief on their misfortune.” Vulko chuckled.

“Some say any servant of Atë, also known as Loki, like to cause meaningless trouble.” The blond added, evidently far more superstitious than Nuidis.

_Wait. Did she just say…_

“Loki?” _Like, his Loki?_

“The God of Mischief and deceit.” Vulko explained.

 _Oh shit_.

“Something wrong dear?” Atlanna asked, having noticed the worry in her son’s eyes.

“Nope! Everything’s great! Excuse me.” He left quickly before they could question him, headed straight for his room.

 _The god of mischief. Of course_. He wasn’t even surprised. It put a lot of the other’s behaviour into perspective in fact, such as stealing all his clothes. He still couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at him for that. Really, he wasn’t mad about any of it, but something told him if he didn’t confront the other now his little pranks would only get _worse_.

Upon arrival he was relieved to find the other was in his room as he had hoped, lazing about in his bed naked right where he’d left him. The only clue he had gone anywhere were the pearls he was draped in, hanging from his neck, wrists, ankles, fingers, and even wound into his hair.

He smiled innocently at the Monarch as he locked the door behind him with the push of a button, acting as if he weren’t currently playing with stolen antiques.

“Where’d you get those?” Arthur asked, wondering how the other would respond. He was the god of deception, so, did he always have to lie? He was curious to know.

“Where do you think?” The noirette asked instead, fingering the pearls around his neck. Well, he supposed that wasn’t exactly a _lie_ or the _truth_. Explained why the other was always so mysteriously poetic for no reason. And he really did look beautiful draped in all those pearls.

“Do you want them?” The king asked. He could always say he gave them away as a gift without knowing their value.

“Ugh no, I hate pearls.” Loki snapped his fingers and suddenly they were gone. The Atlantean’s eyes widened before his brow drew together.

“Where...?”

“Back where I found them.” He gave the Jötunn a befuddled look.

“Why did you take them in the first place?”

“Got bored.” Arthur sat himself beside the other, thoughtlessly reaching out to trace his fingers down his arm as he spoke.

“It that also why you set the sharks loose, tampered with our defence system, and fucked with all the holograms?” Loki smiled, as if recalling a fond memory.

“Maybe.”

“When did you even do all this?” Arthur asked, doing his best to hide how impressed he actually was. He should not have been oddly entertained by this, he was supposed to be trying to tell the other off, but it was so hard with his naked body just laying there so temptingly.

“Last night, after you fell asleep.”

“Don’t you need sleep?”

“Not much. A day every few weeks is usually enough.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to cool it with the chaos, babe.” He received a challenging smile in reply.

Loki sat up slowly, leaning so close their lips almost touched as he whispered softly.

“Make me.” A shiver ran down Arthur’s body, his cock twitching to life.

“Oh, you want me to make you?” Loki was still teasingly close, hovering near as though he was going to kiss him but never letting them touch.

“Uh huh.” His patients snapped and he slammed the cold-blooded tempter down onto the bed, his hair splayed out everywhere like a forest of seagrass.

“I’m going to get you so exhausted you’re not going to be able to move for a week.” Arthur growled, the other’s grin sharp as a cheshire cat.

“You wish.” He challenged, the beast descending upon him.


End file.
